La guerra del Amor entre el Rojo y el Azul (Vocaloid)
by NekoVocaloidOtaku-sinse1
Summary: La vida está dividida entre dos grupos, El Reino del Pájaro rojo (fuego) y el Reino del Pájaro Azul (Agua) ellos siempre están en guerra, pero no cuentan con un par de soldados que cambiarán la historia "Busca el hielo y conviértelo en agua de nuevo con tu fuego" será la clave de la salvación de todos / Fanfic de Vocaloid MikuxLen y otras parejas, después puede haber lemon
1. El Rojo y El Azul

_**Hola yo otra vez, ahora vengo con una nueva historia de Miku &Len incluiré otras parejas conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia, no las diré pues entonces se arruinaría gran parte de la historia. Si no te gusta esta pareja ya sabes que hacer n.n y a los que les agrade pasen a leer XD.**_

 _ **Vocaloid no me pertenece, este es solo un fic de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**_

 _El Pájaro Rojo y el Azul_

(Len POV)

Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, tengo 16 años, soy un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Soy un soldado-aprendiz del reino del pájaro rojo al igual que mi hermana gemela, Kagamine Rin. Ella y yo decidimos entrar al ejército cuando un grupo de soldados del otro reino, el reino del pájaro azul, asesinó a nuestros padres, fue hace aproximadamente 8 años.

Nuestro reino y el reino del pájaro azul siempre han estado en guerra, donde ninguno de los dos sucumbe ante los ataques del otro, la razón, somos "diferentes" pues nuestro rey, Kamui Gakupo tiene el poder de las alas fuego y la reina del reino contrario, Megurina Luka tiene el poder de las alas de agua, por ahora nos encontramos en medio de una "paz" pero apenas tengan un solo motivo estallara una vez más la guerra.

Rin y yo pertenecemos al grupo comandado por Sakine Meiko, la mejor comandante y general de por aquí, nadie está a su altura de combate, solo el gran Shion Kaito, pero él pertenece al grupo enemigo, Meiko por lo regular se la pasa hablando de que en cuanto estallé de nuevo la guerra acabará con él a costa de lo que sea. Tenemos suerte de trabajar y ser entrenados por ella, solo unos cuantos pueden hacerlo. La mejor del grupo es Akita Neru, una chica de cabello rubio-anaranjado, pero mi relación con ella no es muy buena. El siguiente es Shion Akaito, es igualito a Kaito, de hecho son hermanos, pero por disputas entre ellos, cada uno tomó su camino, pero aun así Kaito lo supera en todo. Otro soldado es Hiyama Kiyoteru, somos buenos amigos desde que llegue aquí. Y por último se encuentra una joven cadete llamada Yuki, la razón por la que alguien tan joven está aquí es porque es la sobrina del Rey Kamui, pero ya que él no podía hacerse cargo de ella la enlistó en el ejército.

El rey tiene una hija de 14 años llamada Miki, es bastante alegre, al igual que su padre, aunque por lo regular se muestra como una persona seria. Por lo que escuche, la reina Luka también tiene una hija, de 15 años llamada Lily, pero la reina la hace entrenar al igual que cualquier soldado, no sé el porqué.

(Miku POV)

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años, cabello largo color verde-aqua y ojos del mismo color. Soy una soldada del reino del pájaro Azul, al igual que mi hermano Hatsune Mikuo. Pertenecemos al grupo del comandante Shion Kaito.

El comandante Shion y mis compañeros me clasificaron como "la mejor" pues según ellos, yo soy la que más capacidad tiene entre todos, pero, es aburrido, no me gusta que me llamen así, pues yo solo quiero ser "una más" del grupo.

La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque durante la guerra, Mikuo y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestro antiguo pueblo, además de nuestros padres, pero ellos nos abandonaron, así que tuvimos que pasar casi un año sobreviviendo por nuestra cuenta, hasta que la hija de la reina Luka, Lily, nos encontró, y nos llevó con ella, por supuesto que no podíamos estar como sirvientes, y tampoco aprobarían que de un día para otro vivamos ahí, así que Lily le pidió a la reina Luka que nos dejara quedar, y ella nos mandó a las tropas, al principio fue difícil, tuve que enterrar mi pasado para que no se interpusiera en mi futuro, comencé a esforzarme mucho, la reina Luka siempre envía a su hija a entrenar con nosotros, aún estoy agradecida por lo que hizo, más por Mikuo que por mí.

Yo sé que en cualquier momento el caos se desatara otra vez, la batalla entre el rojo y el azul nunca terminara, por eso debo proteger a Mikuo, él es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, así que quiero protegerlo. Desde que llegué nunca he demostrado algún sentimiento, prefiero encerrarme en mí misma y concentrarme, aunque esto sea muy doloroso, pues si muestro alguno de mis sentimientos mi máscara caerá y no quiero que me vean como una chica débil, mucho menos mi hermano, el único con el que sólo una vez logré abrirme fue con Piko, y por suerte nunca comentó nada de "eso" a nadie, pero nunca le volví a comentar cosas como "esa".

(Len POV)

 _-Len, hijo._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Len, tienes que ir pronto a las ruinas entre el reino rojo y azul_

 _-Espera, ¿papá? ¿mamá? donde están._

 _-No hay tiempo, ve hijo, Hatsu…M…_

 _-el agua y el fuego pueden estar en paz, tú y Hats..._

 _-Esperen, no se vayan –_ Que era eso, no puedo ver nada, estoy seguro que esas eran las voces de mis padres, pero parecen desesperados.

- _B.. Busca… el hielo, y conviértelo en agua d.. de nuevo con tu fuego._

 _-ESPERA papá, ¿Qué significa todo eso? No me dejen otra vez, no_

 _-Estaremos siempre contigo hijo mío –_ escuche decir a mi madre con voz cortada – _Tien.. Tienes que ser valiente y fuerte para lo que se aproxima, ella te espera._

-AAAHH- grité agitado, al parecer había sido solo un sueño, pero parecía tan real, que significaba eso, ¿quién o qué es Hatsu? ¿Por qué mis padres me dijeron que fuera a las ruinas entre nuestros reinos? Lo que menos entiendo es que significaba "Busca el hielo y conviértelo en agua de nuevo con tu fuego" todas esas preguntas daban vuelta en mi mente hasta que Akaito me arrojó una almohada en la cara.

-Len, ya estás muy grandecito para gritar como nena por una pesadilla, deja dormir.

-L… Lo siento Akaito.

-Más te vale – dijo el caballo de menstruación (como yo le digo cuando no me escucha) para darse la vuelta y volver a dormir, todos los chicos de nuestra élite de élite dormimos en un cuarto con literas, pero eso no importa, no sé si debería ir a las ruinas, sé que eran mis padres de eso estoy seguro, pero que de grande hay en ese lugar devastado por la guerra y que marca el límite entre nuestros reino, ¿Quién es "ella"?

(Miku POV)

Me levanté a las 4.30 am, ya no tenía sueño, aunque mis compañeras aún no despertaban, así que decidí levantarme de una vez, tomé un ducha con agua helada, estaba muy distraída esa mañana, solo por comenzar que casi resbaló.

Me puse el uniforme que nos tocaba hoy, consistía en una playera de color negro con manga corta, una falda verde-aqua (si, también aquí las chicas usamos falda pero con short y medias claro) proseguí por ponerme mis medias que cubrían todas mis piernas, al igual que me puse un short, pues más vale ser prevenida. Por último me puse mis botas negras y amarré mi cabello en dos coletas con un par de listones verde-aqua que casi no se notaban en mi cabello.

Salí a caminar un rato junto a mi katana, aunque estamos en nuestro territorio no puede faltar algún intruso, aún no amanecía, así que comencé a caminar mientras tarareaba la canción _"Deep Sea Girl"_ **(N:Canción original de Vocaloid)**. Seguí así un buen rato, ya estaba amaneciendo, muy pronto se darán cuenta de que no estoy y de seguro me castigaran por faltar, pero no me importa, solo seguí cantando para luego sentarme a la orilla de un pequeño lago que había cerca, hoy no asistiré a ninguna clase.

(Kaito POV)

Tenía órdenes de que a partir de hoy, el entrenamiento aumentaría al triple, pues al parecer dentro de unos días comenzará la guerra de nuevo, pues Gakupo, envío a un montón de soldados como infiltrados, pero por suerte nuestras tropas los detuvieron, lo que significa que ya apareció un nuevo motivo para la guerra.

Me dispuse a pasar lista, pero Hatsune era la única que no estaba, tal vez se retrasó, pero entre más tardara más trabajo le encargaría mañana, aunque a ella no le importa, en sus ojos se refleja claramente el frío, le da igual todos los castigos. Megpoid y Hatsune discuten mucho, la primera vez que pelearon Hatsune la barrió en unos minutos, y conforme va avanzando en su entrenamiento, sus peleas solo duran segundos, pero como siempre rato después están tranquilas.

-Mikuo, ¿por qué su hermana no se encuentra aquí?

-No lo sé señor.

-Alguien debió haberla visto.

-No señor, desde que nos despertamos no estaba, pero llevó con ella su Katana, lo más probable es que se está brincando la clase otra vez – me contestó al instante Gumi.

-Olvídenlo, comencemos, 100 vueltas a todo el campo, los que más tarden o la hagan al flojo correrán 300.

-Sí Señor.

(Len POV)

(*Flashback*)

 _-Len estás loco, no puedes ir a las ruinas tú solo, pueden atacarte._

 _-Lo sé Rin, pero debo correr ese riesgo o nunca sabré que querían decirme nuestros padres._

 _-Pero fue solo un sueño, ya perdí a mamá y a papá, no soportaría perderte a ti también, además no podemos rendirnos hasta acabar con el reino del pájaro azul como prometimos._

 _-También lo sé, por eso debo ir allá, puede que haya sido sólo un sueño pero puede que encuentre la respuesta para terminar con todo esto._

 _-Tú no tienes remedio._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Está bien, te cubriré, pero lleva contigo tú katana_ **(N:Una espada)** _y no bajes la guardia, le diré a Meiko que te enfermaste._

 _-De acuerdo, gra…_

 _-Pero – me interrumpió – si no vuelves antes del anochecer le contaré todo a Meiko._

(*Fin del Flashback*)

Ahora me encuentro caminando en dirección a las ruinas, es algo largo el camino, pero lo tengo que hacer, llevó puesto mi uniforme, es una camisa con manda larga negra y roja, pantalón y botas negras y me hice una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás.

(Meiko POV)

Al parecer atraparon a los infiltrados por el rey Gakupo, la guerra se acerca, así que voy a tener que incrementar el trabajo, me dijo la soldada Kagamine que Len no se podía presentar, que estaba enfermo, justo ahora, espero termine pronto su enfermedad, pues ahora necesitamos a todas las fuerzas posibles.

-Comandante, ¿Por qué no está Len? – Me pregunto Akita, la mejor soldado, ella está loca por Len pero él es tan idiota que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Enfermo – fue mi única respuesta.

(Miku POV)

Caminé hasta las ruinas, ese lugar me traía tantos recuerdos, la mayoría tristes, una lagrima traicionara rodó por mi mejilla, tan solo recordar este lugar lleno de cadáveres, entre ellos, el de mi única amiga, Teto, me senté por un instante hasta que lo que vi hizo que me colocara en guardia.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

(Len POV)

Yo seguía mi rumbo, iba bastante distraído pensando en lo que pudiera pasar, hasta que una voz me llamó, me quede helado, no porque me haya visto, sino por lo helada y seca que era su voz, parecía que solo tenía… ¿Dolor?

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, vengo del reino del pájaro rojo, y tú ¿quién eres?

-Hatsune Miku, soy del reino del pájaro azul.

Lo que dijo me dejó impresionado, ¿mis padres se referían a ella? Era bastante linda y… espera, que estor pensando, puede que sea la Hatsune que mis padres mencionaron, pero, ¿Por qué pertenece al otro reino?

-¿Qué quieres? – siguió ella para después sacar su arma.

-Tranquila, no pienso pasar nuestros límites, solo quería venir a las ruinas.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?

-No me queda de otra – saqué mi arma al exterior, no creo que su habilidad sea tan grande como para vencerme – Hagamos un trato, si yo te venzo, haré contigo lo que quiera, y si tú lo haces, lo harás conmigo.

-Hecho – dijo ella igual de segura que yo, no lo puedo evitar, es bastante linda y tiene una gran figura, creó que ya sé que más haré si la derroto, pero, si desde que la escuche me heló la sangre, más aun cuando vi sus hermosos ojos, que no tenían ningún rastro de brillo, me recuerda a mí cuando no encontraba sentido a la vida, pero ya que tenía que proteger a Rin, no me quedó de otro que seguir peleando.

-¿Listo, Kagamine?

-Empecemos Hatsune…

 _ **Bien hasta aquí llegamos, comenten que les parece, en el próximo capítulo verán la pelea entre Miku y Len, además muchas otras sorpresas, ya saben, en la guerra no se sucumbe jujuju.**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS**_


	2. Cuando Nuestras Espadas Chocaron

Cuando nuestras espadas chocaron

- **Listo Kagamine?**

 **-Empecemos Hatsune.**

(Narrador normal)

Len estaba en posición de combate, mientras que Miku solo tenía su espada frente a ella seria y al mismo tiempo relajada.

 _La batalla comienza._

Len corrió contra Miku, comenzó a atacar de frente, intentó cortar a la chica en su cara, primero fue al lado derecho y despues izquierdo, derecho y despues izquierdo. Su estrategia era que se acostumbrara a este movimiento y después repetir un mismo movimiento logrando herirla.

Ella esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad todos sus ataques, y pudo leer su siguiente movimiento, así que cuando atacó dos veces a su derecha, la chica deslizó su katana através de la katana del chico logrando hacer un corte un poco profundo en su mejilla izquierda.

Len sintió su mejilla arder, tenía que ganar y descubrir que es lo que sus padres querían que viera, así que aumentó la velocidad en sus movimientos.

Retrocedió unos pasos y después avanzó rápido apuntando al pecho de la Hatsune, esta se cubrió rápido pero no pudo evitar que el chico lograra hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo.

Len vio su oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre la chica, iba a cortar su otro brazo pero ella se le adelantó cortando en su pierna, el Kagamine solo ahogo su grito de dolor.

La chica seguía calmada, parecía que el corte de su brazo no le dolía. Len retrocedió un poco y analizó a su contrincante, no era nadie débil, ganarle le costaría mucho.

Len corrió apuntando a la cara de la Hatsune, ella paró el golpe y lo desvió dándole la oportunidad de hacer un corte pequeño en la costilla del chico.

Miku después de cortarlo levantó su katana dispuesta a hacer un corte mucho mayor. Len al ver sus intenciones levanto su katana parando la espada de la chica y después con su mano libre, él le dio un puñetazo en el estómago de Miku haciendo que retrocediera.

- **Eres fuerte Hatsune.**

 **-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti** \- dijo la verde-aqua comenzando a aumentar su velocidad, al parecer el golpe que Len le dio la puso molesta.

Miku atacaba en todas direcciones con una velocidad sorprendente, Len solo podía ver un destello... ¿Azul? que provenía de la espada de la chica.

Le costaba parar muchos golpes, solo sentía como le ardía una y otra parte de su cuerpo, sus cortes eran rápidos y precisos.

 _ **-No puedo perder**_ \- pensó el rubio para comenzar a igualarse con la verde-aqua.

Miku notó que en la espada del chico había un brillo rojo, pero eso no importaba. Len logró cortar a Miku cerca de sus labios, y esta al darse cuenta comenzó a atacar con mayor fuerza.

Los dos se separaron, se vieron por unos segundos y corrieron de nuevo contra el otro. Sus espadas chocaron y pudieron ver los ojos de su enemigo, los ojos de Len eran cálidos, mientras que los de Miku no expresaban sentimiento alguno.

Una chispa se creó, el chico se quedó perdido en los ojos de la verde-aqua, pero ella aprovechó la oportunidad y le regresó el golpe en su estómago, haciendo que el chico bajara por completo su defensa.

Miku se avalanzó sobre él cortando aún más sus brazos y piernas, cuando se acercó más, Len le hizo otro corte en estómago y su pierna. La verde-aqua ahogó un quejido de dolor y siguió peleando con el rubio.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus katanas al chocar, corrían por todo el lugar y solo habían quejidos de dolor ahogados.

En un descuido de Miku, Len logró hacer que su katana callera lejos, pero la chica no se detendría solo por eso.

Miku lograba parar varias apuñaladas con sus manos y pies, Len logró hacerle unos muy cortes nada profundos. Debía admitir que los reflejos de la Hatsune parecían inhumanos.

La Hatsune saltó y logró tomar su katana de nuevo. Siguieron así hasta que ambas katanas salieron volando.

Len se quedó viendo como sus dos katanas caían juntas y cruzadas, pero cuando regresó su vista a su enemiga, solo pudo ver como un puño se dirigió directo a su cara dejándolo en el suelo mareado y viendo todo borroso.

Esta chica es especial ¿desde cuándo golpea tan fuerte?

 **-Olvidaste una regla vital en el combate.**

 **-¿Qué?** \- dijo Len completamente mareado.

\- **No pierdas de vista tu objetivo -** le contestó fría, en verdad sus palabras parecía que te arrojaran cubitos de hielo.

Estaba adolorido y agotado, solo se dejó llevar y el Kagamine quedó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo divisar como la Hatsune apuntaba hacia él con su katana ¿Era ese su fin? Vio como ella se acercaba decidida.

 **-Perdí... has lo que quieras conmigo** \- dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, ya se imaginaba como sería el dolor que sentiría, ella lo mataría, ya no vería más a Rin ni a sus amigos. Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

(Len POV)

Hatsune me derrotó, y ahora moriré, las lágrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a correr para después escuchar un "clanck"

Abrí los ojos despació, ella había guardado su katana y me entregó la mía.

 **\- Para ser sincera, extrañaba una pelea que no durara solo unos segundos.**

 **-¿Qué?...**

 **-Ya te dije que me entrena el gran Shion Kaito, y según él soy la "mejor" de nuestra élite** \- me dijo con su típico tono - **hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea que durara tanto tiempo, tienes talento Kagamine** \- dijo para después extender su mano hacia mí.

Yo estaba confundido pero terminé por tomar su mano. Ella limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro provocándome un leve sonrojo.

 **-Bueno, yo pertenezco al grupo de la general Meiko por eso tuve una gran resistencia aunque yo no soy el mejor. Y... Ya que perdí... ¿Qué vas a hacerme? -** pregunte con un poco de miedo.

 **\- Nada.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Nada, ¿acaso te quedaste sordo?**

 **-N.. No pero.. no piensas matarme?**

 **-Pensaba hacerlo, pero creo que me gusta tu forma de pelear, sería un desperdicio.**

 **\- Y..Ya veo...**

 **-Es tarde, será mejor que te largues de aquí** \- dijo para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar. Sentí un dolor fuerte en mi pecho al ver que se alejaba.

 **-Espera.**

 **-¿Qué quieres?**

 **-¿Podemos vernos otra vez?**

 **-He? Que dices, pertenecemos a distintos reinos y somos completos extraños.**

 **\- Lo sé pero... - estaba nervioso - me gusto luchar contra ti.**

 **-¿Te gusto aunque quedaste completamente lastimado?** -ella volteo a verme, tenía bastantes heridas, ella también pero yo estaba peor... mucho peor

 **-Para ser sincero... lo que me gustó fue tu compañía ¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos de nuevo?**

Pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y seguido de ello una risa bastante suave, su sonrisa es muy linda.

 **-No prometo nada** \- dijo para volver a darse la vuelta - **pero a mi también me gustaría verte de nuevo... Len.**

Después ella siguió su camino, yo solo me quede ahí parado observando cómo se iba.

 _"Padre, Madre, esto es lo que me querían enseñar?"_

Aun no comprendo "busca el hielo y conviértelo en agua de nuevo con tu fuego" pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que Miku, es el hielo.

 **-Nos vemos Miku - susurre y comencé a caminar, me dolía bastante mi cuerpo hasta que...**

 **-LEN KAGAMINE! -** o no

 **-R-Rin... que haces aquí?**

 **\- Eso es lo que yo pregunto Kagamine.**

 **-Sa..Sargento Meiko... usted también?**

 **-Tendrás que contarme todo o tendrás serios problemas** \- fue lo único que me dijo Meiko. Rin me ayudó a llegar hasta nuestro territorio, ahí unos enfermeros me ayudaron a curar mis heridas, mínimo 5 cicatrices me voy a llevar de recuerdo.

Lo que es seguro es que trataría de que no se den cuenta de que hablé con un soldado del Reino del Pájaro Azul, o lo más seguro es que metería en problemas a Miku.

(Miku POV)

Ese Kagamine es bastante agradable, no creí que de nuevo volvería a sonreír.

Llegue al campo, todos se quedaron viéndome, y como no hacerlo, tenía la ropa sucia, tenía varios cortes, y en mi katana se distinguían gotas de sangre.

No les di importancia hasta que me topé con Shion Kaito...

 **-Perdón.**

 **-Me contarás todo lo que estuviste haciendo, ve a la enfermería y cuando te recuperes tendrás que darle 800 vueltas a todo el lugar, limpiar las habitaciones, hacer 100 lagartijas, 79 sentadillas para hoy.**

Solo me retiré, Shion puede llegar a ser más que estricto, aunque aveces eso es bueno para mí pues como me asignan más trabajo por meterme en problemas, tengo mayor oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte.

Lo seguro es que no involucraría a ese rubio, intentaré que no se den cuenta de que pelee y estuve con él.

 **-Kagamine Len.**

(Len POV)

 **-Hatsune Miku.**

(Ambos)

 **-Deberíamos volvernos a ver?...**

 _Nyaaaa no me maten plis, se que tarde como un siglo en actualizar pero he estado muuuuy ocupada en mi escuela pero ya regrese._

 _Comenten que les pareció._

 _Nos leemos._


	3. ¿Volvernos a ver?

(Len POV)

 **\- KAGAMINE LEN se puede saber qué hacías en las ruinas de los territorios?!** \- me preguntaba una Meiko llena de furia.

- **Me perdí...**

 **-KAGAMINE no soy idiota como usted, la soldado Rin estaba preocupada y acabó diciendo que ella mintió con lo de que estaba enfermo para salvarlo.**

 _ **-(si le menciono lo de Miku hay que darme por muerto)**_ **lo lamento... quería salir un poco del entrenamiento... pero le prometo que trabajaré y recuperaré ese día.**

Vi a Meiko dar un suspiro pesado, con dos dedos masajeo sus sienes y me miro fijo, pero ni era una mirada seria como la que siempre tiene... había... ¿preocupación?

- **Kagamine... si le cuenta algo a sus compañeros lo saco de mi equipo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Pronto comenzaremos la guerra de nuevo, y nosotros debemos ser los primeros en atacar.**

 **-¿Qué?...**

 **-Lo que escuchó. La guerra empieza y nosotros debemos atacar, como élite de élite, necesitamos entrenar al MÁXIMO entiende?** -dijo recalcando la palabra máximo.

- **Entiendo, por mi parte no habrá ninguna palabra con mis compañeros.**

 **-En ese caso, entrenará lo doble de los demás y no me importa si te mueres durante el trabajo. Retírate.**

 **-Sí Señor, digo Señora.**

Y ahora qué hago? Con tanto trabajo no tendré mucho tiempo para ver a mi Hatsu... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? "Mi Hatsune?" Además no es seguro que ella vaya de nuevo... pero no puedo negar que yo si quiero verla...

(Miku POV)

Estoy muerta... El comandante Shion no conoce lo que es piedad, pero si me quejo me va peor, mi castigo me dejó bastante cansada, y ahora más el entrenamiento doble de hoy casi me muero, de la noche a la mañana Kaito aumentó el entrenamiento a morir, apenas y yo lo complete ahora mis "compañeros" están en el piso de tanto cansancio.

- **Tienen 10 minutos de descanso, después vamos con pruebas de fuerza, batallas a espada, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y más rápido.**

Después de tanto trabajo apenas y me quedaran fuerzas para ver al Kagamine... ¿Verlo de nuevo? Por qué me preocupo... seguro no irá, aunque no sería tan mala idea ir...

 **-Hatsune... ¿Hatsune?... ¿HATSUNE?**

 **-He? Sí señor** \- contesté rápido, mis pensamientos están matándose.

- **100 lagartijas por no prestar atención.**

 **-Si... Señor-** dije ya cansada, necesito terminar pronto, aunque apenas y me queden fuerzas... tengo ganas de ir a verlo.

 **-Hermana...**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Concéntrate un poco, Shion va a acabar matándote.**

 **-Tranquilo Mikuo, podré con todo lo que me haga hacer.**

Así pasó mi día, estaba muy distraída, y el tarado de Shion solo aumentaba mi trabajo, si a un soldado de élite de élite hacía 50 sentadillas, a mí me terminaba dejando 200.

No sé qué le pasará, pero se ve muy preocupado porque cada combate, movimiento y ejercicio sea realizado prácticamente a la perfección, si no se hace como quiere nos manda a practicarlo hasta caer.

(Len POV)

Me siento muerto, cada vez más trabajo, a este paso no creo poder salir vivo de aquí.

Todos solo se me quedan mirando con lastima o riéndose, mientras que a uno de mis compañeros les dan sacos que pesan 30 kilos, a mí me dejan uno de 60 kilos, no he tenido ni tiempo de dar un respiro.

(Miku POV)

Me siento muerta... gracias a que Mikuo le rogó al general Shion me dejó irme a descansar, pero me advirtió que mañana el entrenamiento sería igual.

Tomé una ducha y me puse mi uniforme, era una falda de color azul y una camisa de color negra, sujeté mi cabello en una sola coleta y tomé mi katana.

Caminaba camino a las ruinas entre nuestros reinos, pero sinceramente sentía que no llegaba, cada paso me pesa más y ni siquiera siento fuerza para cargar mi arma.

Ese Rubio debió haber hecho algo muy extraño como para que quiera ir a verlo. Ni yo sé de donde saco fuerzas para buscarlo.

(Len POV)

- **Kagamine práctica tu puntería.**

 **-S..Sí.**

 **-Sin llorar! Aumenta tu velocidad.**

 **-Ya voy...**

 **-Len mejora tus reflejos.**

 **-Eso intento.**

 **-Más fuerza.**

 **-...Si**

 **-Kagamine!**

Maldita Meiko, no deja de criticarme y hacerme practicar una y otra y otra vez, pero no soy el único.

Rin ya cayó prácticamente muerta.

Kiyoteru está casi de rodillas rogándole a Meiko que baje un poco el entrenamiento.

Akaito logró saltarse la clase.

Yuki está corriendo desde hace horas.

Neru era la única que hacía el trabajo sin tantas protestas, pero aun así se quejaba.

 **-Pueden irse** \- dijo nuestra comandante- **Pero váyanse acostumbrando a él trabajo duro. Mañana sera muy parecido a este.**

 **-Si Señora.**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, seguro que Miku se debió haber marchado ya... ¿Es correcto volvernos a ver? Además nada me asegura que ella por lo menos fue.

Aun así debo estar seguro. Tomé mi katana y una canasta, será mejor que ahora ni Rin se entere de que voy a salir de nuevo. Si se entera seguro le dirá a Meiko.

Salí corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, tal vez la verde-aqua está esperando.

(Miku POV)

 _ **-(La noche comienza a caer... soy una idiota por pensar que volvería)**_

Me levanté y me estire un poco, tenía que regresar, no tiene caso estar esperando a alguien que nunca llegar...

 **-Hatsune!...**

Levanté mi mirada y vi a un Len casi muriendo mientras corría.

 **-Kagamine?...** \- me levanté y me acerque a él... pero por una extraña razón terminé en el piso y él estaba sobre mí.

 **-¿Qué haces?!**

(Len POV)

Vi como Miku se acercaba a mí, al verla mi cuerpo cayó por completo, creí que me golpearía, no sentí ningú dolor, más bien abrí mis ojos y vi a una soldado completamente sonrojada.

¿Por qué? Mierda... Caí sobre ella.

 **-L..Lo...Lo... Lo siento!** \- me levanté igual de sonrojado y la ayude a levantarse.

- **Idiota, primero me dejas esperando aquí y cuando llegas me tiras - dijo volteando a otro lado, se veía bastante linda pero sus ojos seguían apagados.**

 **-Lo siento mucho, mi capitana no me dejaba ni respirar, mi trabajo se duplicó.**

 **-Tienes suerte, desde ayer no tuve un momento para descansar además de este, es extraño que hayan aumentado nuestro trabajo al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Bueno...**

 **-¿Sabes algo?**

Me miró a los ojos, sentí que me atraviesa con solo verme, mi pecho comenzó a doler un poco y mi sonrojo se intensificó.

 **-¿Qué tanto ves?**

 **-Na..Nada.**

 **-Entonces que es lo que sabes?**

 **-Solo sé que pronto habrá un tipo de "encuentro".**

 **-Dilo y ya, es bastante tarde como para perder el tiempo con tus tonterías.**

 **-S..Si - conteste casi temblando - lo que pasa es que pronto de nuevo la guerra comenzara.**

 **-¿Y eso que tiene de nuevo?**

 **-¿Qué?**

(Miku POV)

Me di la vuelta y me senté en el verde pasto, sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho, solo quería contarle a alguien lo que pensaba.

 **-Así como ves este lugar destruido, era un lugar hermoso, hasta que la guerra estalló una vez más... Este pasto verde... se llenó de fuego...**

\- mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para no mostrarme débil - **tu maldito reino, controlador del fuego... hizo esto incendiarse.**

 **-Hatsune yo...**

 **-Muchas personas solo murieron aquí.**

 **-Hatsune...**

 **-El fuego representa calidez pero... también representa un horrible caos** \- sentí que mi labio comenzaba a sangrar, me dolía tanto hablar de eso - **El agua representa por lo regular frío, pero...**

 **-MIKU!**

Sentí una gran calidez, una que no había sentido hace años... ese rubio se atrevió a abrazarme, nunca dejaría que un extraño me abrazara, pero se sentía tan bien que termine permitiéndole.

 **-Miku... aunque el agua y el fuego estén en peleas... las personas necesitan de ambos para vivir...**

Sus palabras me tranquilizaban, nunca había pensado eso, el agua y el fuego así como se odian, se necesitan tanto entre sí.

- **Len...** \- despacio correspondí su abrazo, una sonrísa se me escapó.

- **Deberías sonreír más seguido... tu sonrisa es hermosa** \- me miró a los ojos, en ellos existía un pequeño destello rojo... ¿Rojo?

 **-Hace años que no sonreí de esta forma.**

 **-Deberías intentarlo más seguido** \- con su mano limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por mi boca tras haberme mordido.

Mi cara comienza a arder.

 **-No me mires!** \- me di la vuelta y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, si alguien me viera así creería que soy una impostora.

 **-Tra..Tranquila Miku.**

 **-Hatsune!**

 **-Antes te llamé Miku y no te molestaste.**

 **-B..Bueno.. Es diferente! - Que vergúenza!**

(Len POV)

Sabía que no era solo un cubo de hielo, era gracioso verla comportarse como una niña.

 **-Vale vale... te llamaré como quieras, pero tú a mí llámame Len.**

 **-Si dices que la Guerra se acerca, por qué quieres hablar con un enemigo** _ **Len**_ **?** \- dijo remarcando mi nombre.

 **-Buena pregunta... pero yo tengo una mejor, ¿Por qué viniste de nuevo?**

 **-Por que quise.**

 **-Eres una chica bastante dura Hatsune** \- dije remarcando su apellido de la misma manera.

 **-Es mi problema si soy así, y por favor llámame Miku...**

 **-No escuche ¿Lo puedes repetir?** \- dije con un tono un poco burlón.

 **-¿Estás sordo? Llámame Miku, eres el único que puede enfadarme en solo segundos.**

 _ **-(Le agradesco o me quedo callado?)**_

(Miku POV)

Así pasamos horas platicando y hasta jugando, me sentía feliz aunque no se lo dijera. Le enseñé algunas de mis técnicas, claro, no todas, al igual que él me mostró un poco de lo suyo.

 **-Levanta un poco más tu brazo izquierdo Miku.**

 **-Si... (Que fastidio)**

Después igual le ayude un poco.

 **-Si tomas tu espada de esta forma** -dije acomodando el agarre del rubio - **será más fácil blandirla y lo harás más rápido.**

 **-Vale.**

Len hacía que el tiempo se fuera rápido, incluso me aterraba la idea que en un tiempo, tendría que pelar contra él.

Él tenía una canasta con algo de comida, bastante mala. En unos minutos logré hacer que supiera mejor, incluso con los ingredientes logré hacer un poco de sopa.

 **-Genial Miku! Está deliciosa.**

 **-Supongo que gracias.**

Por fin la noche cayo, el cielo estaba despejado, y se veían miles de estrellas en el... otro de mis recuerdos me vino a la mente, pero no era triste.

 **-Cuando era pequeña mamá solía cantarme todas las noches, y papá me contaba que a través de las estrellas nuestros antepasados nos observan, cuidan y guían.**

 **-Y por qué ya no estás con ellos?**

Estúpido Kagamine, tenía que acordarme de lo que me pasó.

Me levanté y tomé mi katana.

 **-Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.**

 **-He?... Vale... y etto... perdón por recordarte eso, al parecer no fue algo muy feliz.**

 **-No lo fue, pero gracias por este día, Len.**

(Len POV)

Que idiota soy! Arruiné su hermosa sonrisa por una estúpida pregunta.

 **-Miku... deberíamos vernos más seguido, hoy fue un gran día, además me gustaron la mayoría de tus técnicas.**

 **-Lo de vernos de nuevo estoy de acuerdo, pero no del todo** \- esto último lo más fría que pudo, quería que entendiera lo que le molestó esa pregunta - **y respecto a lo del entrenamiento es solo lo básico.**

 **-S..Si, me gustó mucho estar contigo, todo fue genial** \- me levanté y tomé mi espada, cuando volteé para verla ella ya estaba caminando en dirección al Reino azul.

 **-Espera Miku!**

 **-Ahora qué?**

 **-Cuando nos volveremos a ver?**

 **-Ya veremos.**

Ella se giró hacia mí y me vio de frente.

- **No estoy segura, pero tal vez hay un hilo rojo que nos dirá cuando nos volveremos a ver, si no es así... adiós.**

 **-Un hilo rojo?**

 **-Piensa un poco por una vez... Adios Len, ya nos volveremos a ver y... a mí también me gustó mucho este día. Adios.**

 **-Adiós Miku...**

Ahora sí ella se dio la vuelta y sin ver atrás caminó hasta que la perdí de vista, me quede ahí un momento y después seguí con mi camino.

 _-Padre... Madre... ¿Es correcto que me sienta así por una mujer del Reino del pájaro Azul? ¿Es correcto que sienta esto por un "enemigo"? ¿Querían que yo hiciera esto?_

Al parecer Miku me dejó "Tarea" tengo que investigar más acerca de ese "hilo rojo" como me dijo.

Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto, tan solo pensar que nunca lo volveré a hacer me duele.

Descansa Miku.

(Miku POV)

- **(Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota.)**

Solo eso me repetía mi mente, no debí haberme ido solo por una estúpida pregunta.

Ese chico es muy lindo pero... ¿Lindo? NO cállate Miku! No puedo sentir ningún tipo de cariño por un enemigo... tal vez es ¿amistad?

Pensar en eso me agota más que entrenar.

Ya nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora solo me queda esforzarme al máximo por la pelea que se aproxima.

Al pensar en esos ojos azules me da más fuerza para seguir peleando. Mikuo seguro me dará una charla cuando llegue, pero valió la pena.

Nos vemos Kagamine Len.

 _Listo, otro capi, por favor comente que les pareció._

 _Tardaré en actualizar pero tengan por seguro que lo haré._

 _Gracias a todos por leer n.n_

 _Nos leemos_


End file.
